Everlasting
by milkyways99
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura adalah Sahabat sedari kecil. Kedatangan seseorang mulai menggoyahkan persahabatan mereka berdua. Akankah mereka tetap bersama? Atau mungkin segalanya akan berubah? Bisakah persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi benih-benih Cinta? /NaruSaku/Review?


NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

*Naruto x Sakura*

Genre : Friendship - Romance

Milkyways99 present,

"Everlasting"

.

.

Don't **Like**? Don't **Read**!

.

.

~Happy Reading!~

.

.

"Astaga! Kau mau menghabiskan berapa mangkuk lagi?!" gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik ngeri pada mangkuk-mangkuk yang berserakan diatas meja makan.

Sedangkan sahabat berambut pirangnya terus menyeruput kuah sisa mie _ramen_ tanpa memperdulikannya. "Ck ck ck. Sakura-_chan_, kau tak akan pernah mengerti betapa lezatnya mie _ramen_ ini bagiku." ujar pemuda yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut sembari mengelap sisa kuah dimulutnya.

"Tak akan ada yang mengerti jika selera makanmu segila ini! Pokoknya kau harus bayar sendiri! Aku tidak mau membuang uangku hanya untuk membayar makananmu yang sangat berlebihan!" balas Haruno Sakura-Gadis berambut merah muda- sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terburu-buru menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makanannya.

Naruto menyamai langkahnya dengan Sakura. Kemudian menggaet lengan ramping gadis itu.

"Ayo cepat! Bel sudah berbunyi!" ucap Naruto riang dan langsung menyeret Sakura pergi kekelas bersama. Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matannya bosan. Sahabat yang telah dikenalnya hampir seluruh hidupnya ini mempunyai sifat yang begitu _hiper active_. Namun gadis yang bernama serupa dengan bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti yang ia miliki saat ini. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia berharap dia dan Naruto akan bersahabat selamanya.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto tersenyum dengan cerahnya, baginya pulang sekolah adalah moment yang paling indah. Kulit _Tan_nya memerah mengikuti warna kemerahan senja. Sakura yang berada disebelahnya menatap langit sore sambil tersenyum. Gadis cantik itu sangat suka dengan keadaan sore hari dimana semuanya menjadi terasa begitu cepat, dan tanpa disadari esok adalah hari yang baru.

"Akhirnya pulang juga. Aku sudah menunggu ini selama tujuh jam!" ucap Naruto memulai percakapan. Tangannya disilangkan disisi kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut _blonde_ jabrik. Kakinya terus melangkah disisi jalan setapak. Rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah Sakura, jadi mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

"Setiap sekolahkan kau memang Cuma memikirkan pulang. Pantas saja apa yang diterangkan _sensei_ kau tidak mengerti." Sindir Sakura yang membuat Naruto sedikit meringis.

"Aku kan bukan Sakura-_chan_ yang selalu mendapat juara dikelas." cibir Naruto pelan Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura. Dan **Buagh**! Satu benjolan berhasil disematkan Sakura diatas kepala Durian milik Naruto.

"_ITTAII_! Aduh Sakura-_chan_. Sakit tahu! Kenapa kau selalu memukulku sih?" ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Sakura dengan kencang.

"Karena kau _Baka_!" ujar Sakura pedas. Naruto cemberut mendengarnya. Mulutnya melengkung imut. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu merutuki kekuatan Sahabat _Pink_nya dalam hati. 'Dari mana sih Sakura-_chan_ dapat tenaga mengerikan itu?'

"Apa lihat-lihat?" mata hijau teduh milik Sakura melototi Naruto yang menatapnya kesal. Setelah merasakan bahaya baru, Naruto langsung gelagapan.

"_Iie_! Tidak ada apa-apa!" Sakura menyipitkan matanya curiga. Naruto menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia langsung menghadap kedepan dengan keringat dingin yang menetes satu persatu dari dahinya.

"Mencurigakan." ujar Sakura. Tapi dia acuh dan kembali melihat kearah depan mengikuti Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

Dan dua sahabat beda warna rambut itu berjalan dengan tenang. Sampai mereka tiba dirumah masing-masing. Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Sakura yang dibalas lambaian kecil oleh sang gadis. Dan pintu kedua rumah itu tertutup, Memisahkan kedua sejoli kita.

Sakura melempar tasnya kearah meja belajarnya. Lalu menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur. Sebelum Ibunya berteriak dari luar, menyuruhnya agar mengganti pakaian dan makan malam bersama. Sakura mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju kaos polos berwarna merah tua. Ia lekas menuju meja makan yang berada di lantai satu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Saki?" Tanya Ibu Sakura sambil menyendok nasi untuk suaminya.

Sakura mengambil sumpit lalu mengambil ikan untuk lauk makan malamnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu. "Biasa saja. Sama seperti hari-hari lainnya." Balas Sakura. Gadis itu lalu mengucapkan "_Ittadakimasu_" sebelum mulai memakan makanannya.

Lalu obrolan-obrolan ringan menghiasi acara makan malam keluarga Haruno yang terlihat begitu hangat.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura membantu Ibunya meletakkan piring didapur. Selesai meletakkan piring, ia langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Suara ketukan dijendela mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Dari luar Naruto nyengir lima jari. Di Kamar mereka berdua terdapat dua buah balkon yang saling berhadapan. Jadi bukan hal yang sulit bagi Naruto untuk melompat dari balkon kamarnya ke balkon kamar Sakura.

Sakura membuka jendela dan keluar untuk menemui Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang masih nyengir dengan rambut yang terbelai oleh angin malam.

"Tidak ada. Hanya bosan sendirian dikamar. Lebih baik aku ngobrol sama Sakura-_chan_." balas Naruto enteng. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pernah ehm.. suka dengan seseorang?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura mengeryitkan kedua alis merah mudanya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa hatinya sedang berdetak aneh. Entah kenapa,

"Aku rasa aku menyukai seseorang." Sakura berbalik. Menatap Naruto, ia terkejut dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Apa?! Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Maksudku siapa 'dia?'" Sakura sedikit terbata. Dia tak pernah berfikir bahwa Naruto akan jatuh hati pada seorang perempuan. Dibenaknya Naruto itu selalu mencintai Ramen. Tidak sampai terfikir bahwa Ramen akan tergantikan, apalagi dengan seorang perempuan.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura semakin takjub melihat senyuman Naruto. Selama ini sahabatnya itu selalu nyengir atau paling tidak terenyum jahil. Jarang sekali ia bisa tersenyum sebegini manisnya.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Namun kali ini tak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Hanya desauan angin yang mereka dengar. Karena malam yang semakin larut, Naruto menyudahi kunjungannya dan menyuruh Sakura masuk balik kekamarnya. Merekapun saling mengucapkan "Selamat malam" sebelum saling menutup jendela kamar masing-masing.

.

.

Sakura membalik-balikkan badannya resah. Ia penasaran perempuan manakah yang bisa membuat Naruto jatuh hati. Gadis _bubble gumb_ itu terus memikirkan kemungkinannya sebelum ia terlelap, memasuki dunia mimpi.

Pagi hari menjelang. Burung-burung kecil saling berkicauan. Matahari membagi-bagikan sinar hangatnya keseluruh permukaan Jepang. Sakura membuka sedikit kelopak matanya saat merasakan sinar Matahari menerobos masuk dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Gadis itu menguap pelan dan merenggangkan otot-otot badannya yang kaku. Ia menggosok matanya pelan. Sekolah dimulai siang hari, jadi dia bisa bersantai sebentar. Diambilnya handuk biru muda yang tersangkut dibalik pintu, lalu masuk kekamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Sakura membasuh badannya dengan air dingin. Mencoba menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya. Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, Sakura turun kebawah untuk menyapa Ayah dan Ibunya.

"_Ohayou_." sapaan singkat itu diucapkan Sakura kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk dimeja makan.

"_Ohayou_." balas Ayah Sakura yang masih membaca Koran pagi ditangannya. Sang Ibu pun menjawab salam Sakura sambil memasak sarapan pagi. Sakura duduk disalah satu kursi kosong. Ibunya sudah selesai dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Ditatanya lauk-lauk itu diatas meja makan. Dan Sarapan pagipun berjalan dengan khidmat.

Sementara itu dirumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Makanan buatan _Kaa-san_ memang yang paling enak didunia!" puji Naruto sambil memakan Sarapannya dengan semangat. Sementara Ibunya, Kushina tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja!" balasnya percaya diri. Sedangkan Ayahnya, Minato tersenyum kecil melihat kedua anggota keluarganya.

"Setelah ini kau harus mandi Naruto! Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau harus mandi dulu sebelum sarapan!" omel wanita berambut merah menyala itu sambil menutup hidungnya. Pura-pura merasa terganggu dengan bau putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku kan tidak sebau itu." dengus Naruto pelan ketika melihat Ibunya mengejeknya. Kushina tertawa pelan. Wanita itu memang paling senang mengganggu Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan berbicara saat makan Naruto, nanti kau bisa tersedak." Nasihat Minato pada Naruto yang terus mengoceh dengan mulut berisi.

"_Ha'i Ha'i_"

.

.

"Jadi siapa perempuan yang kau sukai itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada dikantin sekolah.

"Kau penasaran sekali ya Sakura-_chan_? Nanti saja kuberi tahu." balas Naruto yang membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. Gadis itu terus merayu Naruto untuk memberi tahunya. Namun Naruto tetap teguh tidak memberi tahu Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura hanya pasrah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Oh iya, kau jangan lupa nanti malam jam tujuh di _game center_ yang biasa. Kali ini kau yang traktir!" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba semangat. Naruto sudah berjanji akan mentraktirnya bermain sepuasnya di _game center _nanti malam.

"Kalau tentang itu saja kau tidak akan pernah lupa." balas Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari duduknya.

Pemuda pirang itu permisi sebentar, Sakura yang penasaran mengikuti Naruto diam-diam. Sampai dilihatnya Naruto sedang berbincang dengan seorang perempuan berambut Lavender. 'Dia itukan Hyuuga Hinata, Apa yang dilakukan Naruto bersamanya?" batin Sakura bingung.

Naruto tersenyum saat berbicara dengan perempuan itu. Dan sekarang Sakura sadar, dia tak akan pernah selalu bersama Naruto seperti dulu. Sakura membalikkan badannya, Meninggalkan Naruto bersama Hinata.

Kali ini Sakura pulang sendirian. Naruto tidak bisa menemaninya dengan alasan dia punya keperluan lain. Sakura cemberut sedari tadi. Gadis itu tidak suka pulang sendirian seperti ini. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto disampingnya. Dihelanya nafas pelan, "Sudahlah mungkin memang keperluan penting" ucapnya menyabarkan diri sendiri.

Gadis bermata hijau muda itu melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam, namun Naruto tak kunjung datang. Padahal biasanya pemuda itu selalu datang tepat waktu. Sudah satu jam Sakura menunggu. Kaki-kakinya sudah pegal berdiri terus didepan sebuah _game center_. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto didalam sambil bermain beberapa permainan.

Detik berganti menit dan menit berganti jam. Jarum jam tangannya sudah menunjuk ke angka 10. Sakura menggeram pelan. Dia sudah menunggu dua jam. Naruto tak kunjung juga datang. Kesabarannya sudah sampai batas akhir, dilangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang kerumah. Masa bodohlah dengan Naruto yang sudah membuatnya menunggu lama.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Sakura mengunci jendela kamarnya. Ditutupnya jendela itu dengan korden berwarna hijau muda. Diacuhkannya ketukan-ketukan yang sedari tadi terdengar dari jendela tersebut. Dipasangya _headset_ ketelinganya. Diputarnya lagu-lagu dengan volume keras untuk menyamarkan bunyi ketukan itu.

Sakura tak menyangka Naruto akan melupakannya seperti ini. Apa urusannya sebegitu pentingnya sampai dia melupakan janji mereka?

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Diacaknya rambutnya dengan kasar. Bodoh sekali dia melupakan janjinya dengan Sakura. Gadis itu pasti marah besar, pikirnya. Tak mendapat hasil apa-apa dari mengetuk jendela, Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Dia sempat menoleh sebentar kejendela kaca itu sebelum masuk kembali kekamarnya.

Pemuda itu menyesal telah melupakan janjinya sendiri. Dia tadi mengantar Hinata pulang kerumahnya karena supir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga mendapat masalah dengan mobil yang biasa dia pakai. Itu kesempatan besar bagi Naruto untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Hinata. Ia berkata pada Sakura ada urusan penting. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan disambut baik oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

Mereka menahan Naruto disana, tentu saja Naruto senang. Setelah pulang kerumah ia terus mengingat kejadian tadi sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Matanya membelalak lebar. Bibirnya terus bergumam "Astaga! Astaga!"

Dibukanya jendela kamarnya. Pemuda berambut keemasan itu melompat kebalkon kamar Sakura. Diketuknya jendela kamar Sakura yang tertutup itu dengan tidak sabaran. Lalu ia menyesali kebodohannya.

.

.

Suara isakkan terlontar dari bibir gadis itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa air matanya mengalir. Diusapnya kasar _liquid_ bening itu. Hidung kecilnya memerah begitu pula dengan mata beningnya. Dipeluknya bantal guling bergambar _strawberry_ miliknya dengan erat. "Baka." Dia merasa mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Menangis seperti anak kecil hanya karena sahabatnya melupakan janjinya.

Lalu gadis itu bangkit. Mengintip sedikit dari ujung kain korden. Dilihatnya jendela kamar yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamarnya. Lampu kamar itu sudah dimatikan, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sudah tertidur.

Sakura mengusap sekali lagi pipinya yang basah dengan air mata. Ukh, sekarang dia merasa malu dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. Mungkin saja Naruto memang tidak sengaja terlupa kan? Mana mungkin pemuda itu sengaja melupakannya. Buktinya tadi Naruto menggedor kaca jendelanya.

Perlahan senyuman kecil terukir diwajah cantiknya. Mungkin dia harus minta maaf pada Naruto besok karena tidak memperdulikan ketukannya tadi.

.

.

"Maaf Sakura-chan! Aku benar-benar lupa!" Sakura dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya saat dia mau berangkat kesekolah. Muka pemuda itu menunjukkan penyesalan yang amat sangat.

Sakura tersenyum sebelum, **Buagh**! Satu pukulan yang tak terlalu kuat menghantam bagian kepala Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum dibalik ringisan kesakitannya. Dia lebih rela dipukuli oleh Sakura dari pada harus didiami seperti kemarin malam.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Karena bersikap kekanak-kanakan." Gadis itu langsung menerjang Naruto. Dipeluknya pemuda _blonde_ itu kuat, yang membuat Naruto memohon untuk dilepaskan Karena tak bisa bernafas.

Sepasang sahabat itupun kembali berbaikan. Dan menjalani hari seperti tak ada masalah apapun yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

A/n : NaruSaku _Multichapter_ pertama :) jadi maaf kalau bahasanya masih agak kaku -_-v _Typo_ yang mungkin masih bertebaran, _Ooc_, Alur cerita yang loncat-loncat dan beragam kesalahan lainnya.

Maaf juga atas leletnya saya meng_update_ fict saya yang lainnya. Pasti disambung kok :) Cuma agak lama aja #plak

Ingin memberi pendapat atau Saran?

Silahkan _Review_ ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca..

_Sign_,

Milkyways99


End file.
